edfandomcom-20200215-history
Over Your Ed
"Over Your Ed" is the 4th episode of Season 1 and of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd and Eddy give Ed a bath after he ruins their latest scam due to his stench and clumsiness. Receiving a complete image makeover, Ed is tutored by Eddy to become a stylish and sociable person. Plot The day begins with the Eds readying themselves to start the day. Edd works hard at his bath, trying to make himself spotless, while Eddy takes a vigorous shower, and Ed forgets to even bathe. After this, they head out to start the newest scam: an En-O-Gee Drink stand. While the stand is initially very rickety, Edd and Eddy manage to get it into working condition before Ed arrives. Eddy tries to get Ed to put the sign for the scam in the correct position, but is quickly distracted by Ed's stench. He then moves over to see how Edd is doing. Edd is carefully measuring sugar, but Eddy, knowing what their customers will want, decides to pour a whole sack of sugar into the pitcher. When Edd finally measures out what he think is the correct amount, he drops it in the pitcher and starts mixing it in. Ed then goes over to Edd and asks to help, but is only able to make things worse, especially when it comes to his stink. Edd sends Ed off and tastes the sugary concoction, which makes him extremely hyper. Ed then goes over to Eddy and asks to be the sales Ed; while Eddy denies him, Edd says that it can't hurt, and Eddy reluctantly gives in. He then feeds Ed a sales pitch, which Ed screws up, and when Kevin and Nazz arrive for drinks, Ed singlehandedly destroys the scam. After the customers leave, Eddy berates Ed, but Ed is oblivious to his anger, and Eddy gives up, wondering what they'll do with him. At this, Edd suggests a makeover, and Eddy gets an idea. Ed is next seen sitting naked in a wagon. Edd and Eddy proceed to wash the boy before packing him off to Eddy's house for new, cool clothes. A wardrobe selected and a shower given, Eddy teaches Ed some of his coolest moves, and Edd comes up with some hip phrases he can say. They then decide to test him out and put Ed in the lane. When Jimmy comes along, Ed is quickly able to win him over, and soon after that, he wins over the kids. Eddy then comes up with a way to make money off of this: an "Ed the Great" show. Soon enough, the show is set up in the shed and the kids have paid to watch. Eddy sends Ed onstage, and Ed recites "Ed-isms" for the cheering crowd. Things suddenly go sour, however. The Kankers break in and start to torment Ed. When Ed scans the sheet of cool catchphrases he got from Edd, May grabs it and calls him a cheater. The evil trio then proceed to wreck the show, turning Ed into a bumbling idiot and sending the Eds flying into a wheelbarrow full of manure. The kids leave, disgusted. To top it all off, Lee steals Eddy's money and leaves the Eds broke once more. The Eds wind up outside the candy store, depressed. Edd has finally come down from his sugar high and has a large block of ice pressed to his head. Ed, trying to cheer up his friends, comes up with a cool phrase on his own: "I say the cheese is always twice the fence post!" Eddy, not one to be cheered by this, merely darkly wishes for a fence post, presumably to use on Ed. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Perfect!" Ed another move (showing off the muscles) "That's it." to show Ed the rest of it and gets smacked on the head by Ed's fist while recoiling from it "A-ow! Ow!" Ed: Eddy recoiling from pain "AAAAHHHH!!" ---- *'Eddy': unhappy "Ladies and gentlemen…" Ed excited: "Ladies and gentlemen!" Eddy: "Come buy our delicious…" Ed: "Come buy our deciduous…" voice "Uh…" Eddy: "En-O-Gee Drink." Ed: "Hello!" and Nazz walk up "I'm the Sales-Ed!" Kevin: "En-O-Gee Drinks?" Ed: "Here, try some!" part of the sign "Oops!" ---- *'Ed': swatting flies around him "Hey guys!" Eddy: "What is it, Ed?" Ed: "I say the cheese is always twice the fence post!" Eddy: Ed a dark look "I wish I had a fence post, Ed." ---- *'Ed': he is in his own bathroom "Now, what did I come in here for?" ---- *''Edd & Eddy gave Ed a bath in the wagon'' Ed: "Am I cool, now?" Eddy: "No, you're naked." ---- *'Ed': naked in the wagon "Is sitting naked in a wagon cool?" Eddy: "No, skunk pits, it isn't." Edd: and checking the shower plan "Yes! Yes! Yes! Everything's ready!" ---- *'Eddy': growls "Ed! What do you have to say for yourself?" Ed Ed: "Drink, Mister?" Eddy: "Oh, what are we gonna do with you?" Edd: on a sugar high "How about a complete image makeover?" Eddy: "Yeah! Under my supervision, you will become the definition of cool!" Ed "Follow me, stinky!" follows Eddy. Ed's "cool" phrases Here are some of Ed's "cool" phrases from this episode in order of appearance: *"I'm hip, baby." *"Swiggity swag, what's in the bag?" *"Just me, myself, and I, or I don't fly." *"Sounds like a plan, little man." *"Peek-a-baloo, I see all, too." *"Don't smell it. Just gel it." *"5' 9", give or take." *"Waggity-doo!" *"I'm too hot to use in a pot!" *"Slick me back, because I'm happening!" *"Yabba dabba crackers!" *"Yabba dabba." *"I say the cheese is always twice the fence post!" Trivia *'Goofs': **The R on the pink sugar bowl changes from a capital R to a small r in between shots. **When Ed says "Don't smell it, just gel it!" Jonny's mouth moves several times but no words come out. **When Sarah said "Come on Ed." just after Ed was accepted with the kids, her mouth didn't move. **When Jonny laughed at Ed during the show, his mouth didn't move. **When Lee says "We forgot our money", you can notice May and Marie's mouths move a little bit, but no words come out. However, if you listen closely, when their mouths move they make pig noises. **Ed's shirt in this episode is white, but when Marie pulled his jacket off and he spun, it was green (the color of his jacket). **Edd isn't hyperactive when he says "Help!" even though his sugar rush hadn't worn off yet. **After the Eds fail in their attempt to make Ed cool and they are shown sitting on a sidewalk in front of the Candy Store, when Eddy replies to Ed's phrase, Edd's socks are missing. *Ed reveals he's about 5' 9" tall, a normal human's adult height. However, the adults in the series seem to be giants, so this height could be fairly normal for his age, despite him being the second tallest character on the show, with the tallest being Eddy's adult brother (not counting the off-screen adults). *Ed has red/ginger hair in this episode, but in "The Luck of the Ed", his hair is black because he doesn't shower. This marks the only episode he has a different hair color. **It would make sense if red/ginger was Ed's real hair color because it's similar to Sarah's. *The En-O-Gee Drink stand appears again in "A Glass of Warm Ed", but it has a sign placed in front of the original reading "Ed's Mart" for the new scam. **Also, in "Urban Ed" an advertisement for the En-O-Gee Drink is seen in Edtropolis. *This is the second time Ed is naked. The first was "Pop Goes the Ed". *This is the first episode everybody appears and has lines. *This episode was the only time Ed took any sort of bath or shower. *Ed has no problem with soap in this episode, but later episodes such as "Once Upon an Ed" and "Run for your Ed" show he is afraid of soap. Ed may have developed this fear at some point after this episode. *After reading the catchphrase paper that Ed had, May mentions that "Yabba-Dabba" is cheating. This may be because Ed stole this catchphrase from Fred Flintstone. *The sticky notes say "Keep out!" "Brush your teeth!" "Walk don't run!" and the last one says "Don't touch the wall!" *This is one of the few episodes in which Ed's bathtub isn't filled with gravy. Another episode where this happened was "Who's Minding the Ed?" *Kevin calls Ed by his name in this episode. Most of the time Kevin calls him (and the other Eds) "Dorks". *The shed used for the "Ed the Great" show was also used by Sarah as a hiding spot in "Ed-n-Seek". *This is the first episode where the Kids encounter the Kankers. Gallery G68dPieb.png|Edd taking a bath in his bathroom. EDD'S HEAD.jpg|It's lumpy because it's distorted from the shower cap. D8k5YHZO.png|Eddy taking a shower. Ed's Bathroom.jpg|The bathtub in Ed's bathroom Ed's toilet copy.jpg|The toilet in Ed's bathroom Ed's sink.PNG|The sink in Ed's bathroom. Ed mirror.PNG|The mirror in Ed's bathroom. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-18h34m10s160.png|The En-O-Gee Drinks stand Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-18h34m35s139.png|That's gotta hurt. Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-20h16m59s210.png|"Is sitting naked in a wagon cool?" Vlcsnap-2014-07-20-22h50m32s5.png|Ed getting all soaped up. Vlcsnap-2014-07-20-22h51m45s223.png|"AHH! COLD!" Vlcsnap-2014-07-20-22h52m18s44.png|And now, Ed is finally clean! Closet of dream.jpg|The closet. File:Edd under bed.jpg|DOUBLE D! What are you doing under there?! Wbz2XKJ1.png|Ed's new look. OW.JPG|OUCH! Hurt.JPG|''OW-OW!'' Ed Copy.JPG|''AAAAHHHHH!'' Vlcsnap-2013-09-01-13h44m51s41.png|The entrance to the show. Vlcsnap-2013-09-01-13h45m12s254.png|The Kids cheering for The Ed Show to start. Vlcsnap-2013-09-01-13h45m50s114.png|Ed's cool! Vlcsnap-2013-09-01-13h47m55s82.png|"We forgot our money." Kids shocked.PNG|The kids' reactions to encountering the Kankers for the first time. Lee Kanker.PNG|"Say something!" Lee and May Kanker.PNG|"Yeah say something funny!" Lee and Marie Kanker.PNG|"Funny and smart!" Ed thinking.PNG|Ed thinking before looking at his sheet. Cheating.PNG|"Yabba-Dabba? Hey you're cheating!" I like cheaters!.PNG|"I like cheaters!" Who turned out the lights.PNG|"Who turned out the lights?" Ed being helped.PNG|May and Marie "helping" Ed up. Eds in manure.PNG|The Eds in a wheelbarrow of manure. You all stink!.PNG|"You all STINK!" Kankers take money.PNG|The Kankers then take Eddy's money. Eds on sidewalk.PNG|The Eds sitting on the sidewalk with Eddy unhappy and Edd with an ice block on his head. Video See also *Ed the Great *En-O-Gee Drinks *The Ed Show *Outdoor Shower *Gas Mask Category:Episodes Category:Season 1